


cuántos rosarios he rezado

by guan_lupe



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guan_lupe/pseuds/guan_lupe





	cuántos rosarios he rezado

**// siendo incorporado en ficción original**

**// atención!**

**// gracias por los kudos**

VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN


End file.
